


The Tea Party

by Hyphen1582



Series: Chozasposting [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fodlansona, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyphen1582/pseuds/Hyphen1582
Summary: *Fodlansonas*Byrd invites her friends to a tea party in the garden
Relationships: Chozasposting
Series: Chozasposting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes Fodlansonas, it is meant to entratain my group of friends featured here and myself; but if others like it, well, that's a plus.

It was a slow day during the Pegasus Moon at Garreg Mach Monastery. The three houses had come together to have practice combats guided by their professors.  
It was when it ended that Byrd had approached 3 other students who were refreshing themselves after their combats.

“So… ya’ll come to have tea with me later?” The one hailing from an Almyran clan said.

“I would love to!” said Andrea, the youngest of the Valencia family.

The youngest of the Yaeger family, Martha, took a sip of her water before answering “Sure”

Nonchalant, Margaret, who hailed from Sreng, agreed as well as she and Byrd returned to the Golden Deer classroom to hear what their professor would say about their performance. Andrea and Martha went back to the Black Eagle and Blue Lions classroom respectively to get their feedback as well.

As the sun was leaving the highest point in the sky, Byrd entered the garden looking for the best table for four, examining everytable quickly and letting out little screams to people who were to sit down before she picked her table, she finally picked a table near the center where the sun could not bother them.  
She started to bring what she had prepared when a familiar voice distracted her.

“Byrd! Hi!” Andrea said with happiness in her tone that made Byrd smile as well

“Hey Andy! are you ready?”

“You bet I am! Let me help you set this up”

Both of them set the table by having the mugs ready, and a platter of snacks. Not so much time had passed when they heard someone excitedly almost shout “We’re here!!!!”

As Byrd and Andrea turned around, they could see Margaret and Martha, who was carrying a basket.

“Sorry for being late, I need help taking this ones out of the oven” said Martha as she placed the basket on the table and uncovered its contents revealing a set of fresh baked cookies.

“Well then, let’s start!” Byrd said as she sat down.

It was not unheard of, but sure it was a rare to see students from different houses spending time together. In this case, 2 hailing from the Golden Deer, one from the Black Eagles and the other from the Blue Lions.  
The 4 of them were laughing, talking about various topics, and waving at people they knew when they happen to pass by.

“So, what kind of tea would you like to drink this time?” said Byrd as she puts a box in the table filled with blends of tea.

“Oh my!” let out Martha. “First of all, can I have a bit of this blend? I just ran out of it and I hadn’t had time to go to the market”

“Sure! take some!” Byrd offered

Andrea finished the last drops of the previous tea that was in her cup and after examining the box said “I do like Bergamot, but I don’t know what you guys think”

“Oh that's a nice one! What about Southern Fruit Blend? it has been a while since I had it, and this cookies go well with it!” Martha said as she picked the blend to smell it.

“What about you Magy?” Andrea asked, making the other two turn her gaze to Margaret who was burying herself in the chair as she took a bit of a snack

“Well… to tell the truth....” she paused as she ended her snack “To be honest, I don’t know much about tea, so I don’t know” said as she turn her gaze to the box of tea.

Much her surprise, the other three just looked at her in excitement.

“Don’t worry Mag! We can tell you things about it!” Byrd said.

“Yeah! Like how it’s made, why they are different even if they come from the same plant…. just ask what’s on your mind!” Martha said moving the box closer to Margaret.

“So, just pick the one you like the most” Andrea smiled at her.

“...Ok” Margaret started to read the names in the box and almost at the end she stopped.  
“How about this Alb...Albinean Berry Blend?”

Catching her out of guard once again, the three smiled and proceed to brew the one selected. As they did, the conversation evolved from live at the Academy to a crash course on tea to what is special in this blend.

“Those four never cease to amaze me” a female voice said distant from the group.

“It sure does feel nostalgic somehow” a male voice answered hers

“Come now, is not royal propper to talk about others like that, is it.?” Another male voice join the conversation. “Besides, you are talking about 2 from my house over there”

“You are right Claude, I’m afraid we are being rude” Dimitri said

“Let’s go, we have to go with the professor” Edelgard said as she started to walk.

Turning back with a smile, Claude said “But if you really want to know what’s cooking over there, I might have the details after dinner”

That earned him a curious look from the other two and the warm smile turn into a mischievous one.

The group of four continued her tea party as planned with laughs and gossips of various nature. Sure it was rare to see students from different houses hanging together, even more if they seemed to be having this much fun. But who could say something when it was clear that they shared a unique bond with each other.


End file.
